The Destroyer
Spheres - Malice, Destruction, The Void, Carnage. Alignment - Chaotic Evil Favoured - weapon warhammer Titles - The destroyer Battlecry- HE COMES Due to some things in here, if you want to be part of the church please contact speedgrab or contact somone who may be able to. This is simply so that i (speedgrab) may keep track of it and advise people, maybe even whisper to you sometime. ' 'General known information Not much is known on the destoryer, other that he is related to a "taint", this related into paleing of the skin, black liquid and finaly, death, the apprenty only way to cure this is though pure blessing of soul, any person of corrupt soul cannot receive treatment, there is apprently one option to survive, by serving this "destoryer" It is infact believed that the destroyer was not a god created by Arna. The Destroyer is Belived to have leaked into the world from beyond the veil which lines the boundrys of the world. 'Stuff the church will only know, Sworn to secrecy and upon leaving them death.' The church is a secret orginization. Some people may say they are from the church though anymore than is conisderd a blow against it. The church is very limited in numbers, normaly having a handful of people in a given area at a time. The destroyers power is weaker to most and he cannot give his divine strength to all who worship him. Though of course he is chaotic and he may give power to outside of the church. Most of the church Accept a Geas of control, disallowing them to speak of the church exepect to the members at any meetings. Only the lowest rank, who do not know much of it anyway are not forced to take it. This geas is usualy cast by the most powerful wizard alive at the time so that it is near impossible to dispell, only a mage of equal or more power or a divine intervention by another god himself could cure somone of this. (The geas is a plot device not meant to be a restriction, it is to help keep the secrecy about the church rather than somone saying everything about it and it becoming common knowledge. The fact it has a aire of mysterious about it is what i think and hope will drive it) Though his whisperings of green power and other sins to his worshippers he brings forth ideals of which he wants them to know though that they are being restrcited by most will pawn these off as either nonsense those of strong will, or become involoved in them too far thus becomging insane. The church however uses what they are told, they are noramly strong willed enough and smart enough before chosen and accepted into this group so they will not of become insane. The church insteasd rather than ignores it accepts it with caution like you would accept a gift of money from a stranger. They know of the power of the mind and wish not to let it break them so they may carry on their masters will perfectly. Some of what is told next are the everlasting whispers that will still be present even after curing, most of them come as criptic information though i will make it make sense, to save for confusion. The destroyer was not from the void and forced his way to godhood, by killing Armos a apprent close friend to arna who he had blessed. Arna at first accepted the loss though soon after saw the destoyer fully and forced him to the void such a action wiped almost his entier exsistance. only he was left on the other side of the void and sealed. The taint is the destroyers blessing, and his power. It should only be spread when the seals are in disrepair, and will sruge across the lands at that time, this does not happen every day, a rare occruacnes where it baffles the current generation until they find or read of or acknowlage past scriptures. (THIS IS STILL BEING WORKED ON. IF YOU NEED INFORMATION BUG ME ABOUT IT Signed Lazy Speedgrab) 'Stuff that none know apart form Arna' Just to clarify it is also information that Arna will not tell upon any, and it is there mainly to fill in gaps of "lore" rather than be used in game. Armos is actualy Arna's brother in creation. The Destroyer kiled armos though trickery, due to his unpredictableness. Beacuse of this Arna decided for his saftey he would elevate himself and the lesser gods to a higher exsistance leaving he mateiral plane behind them. 'the taint may make you call out random phrases of a choice below' He Who Waits Behind The Wall He Who Waits To End It All All That You Know All That You Are He Will Tear It Apart And Leave You Afar He Will Call On The Beast To Devour Your Soul He Will Take The Whole World And Will Make It Unwhole He Comes He Who Will Sing The End Of The us all Such A Beautiful Song What A Beautiful Night He Awaits This Night He Awaits Darkness He Who Waits Behind The Wall He Is The Chaotic Hivemind Eating My Soul Making Me Unwhole One With Him Chaos And Casualty Both Bereft With Order Without Chaos There Is No Order Left He Waits For This He Who Waits Behind The Wall Waits For The Call To Set Him Free He Will Destroy It All All Will Be Laid To Rest At His Hands He Will Make It All His If You Let Him You Will Let Him He Will Sing The Song The Song To End The world He Is The One Without Eyes He Is The One Without Shape He Will Be The One Who Lies He Will Be The One Who Will Rape Through This Shattered World Through My Blackened Eyes Through This Curled Fate Through This World's Revise I Will Sing The Song Through Me He Will Sing Sing The Song All Day Long For Him I Will Bring Up Bring These Spawn Into This Cruel World Of What We Tread On Of Which We've Been Hurled I Will Sing The Song And It Will Go Like This Serenade The End With The Beat That You All Know The Heart Beat Of The world The Song Of The Soul Hold On Closely To Your Heart For It's The Song's Rhythm Every One Is The Drum Every One Is The Song. 'The chruch has a refined "prayer" from this.' He Waits Behind The Wall,in a palace of tortured glass,served by legions forged from the tears of the sleepless dead…land clad in armor carved from the suffering of mothers…In his right hand he holds a dead star…and in his left hand he holds the Candle Whose Light Is Shadow…His left hand is stained with the blood of Armos…His six mouths speak in different tongues…and the seventh shall sing the song that ends us all Category:Evil Category:The Destroyer Category:Deities